SWAC Pet Sematary
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: A crossover of Sonny with a Chance and Pet Semetary. Chad and Sonny move into a new home next to a pet cemetary, when the couple become stricken with grief and dark secret is uncovered, their lives are torn apart by fear. Dont read alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, a combination of a great book and an amazing tv show.**

** Hope you enjoy.**

**Pet Semetary**

A large white house stood dominant in an almost empty highway road.

The two houses faced each other on opposite sides of a road, a large oil truck flew past too fast to stop.

Off the road and onto a gravel drive entered a four door car. It pulled in slowly and halted infront of the house.

The door flew open and out stepped Chad Cooper, 25 and in the prime of his life.

His hair was ear length and blonde, on his face were black sunglasses that he thought made him look cool, Sonny dared tell him otherwise.

On the opposite side of the car the other door opened, a little more gracefully this time.

Out stepped Sonny, 24 and beaming with joy. Her hair curled round her shoulders and shined in the sun like chocolate silk.

Chad grabbed Sonny's arm with a loving but firm grip and swung her close, "So what do you think?" he asked.

She didn't hesitate before answering, there was no doubt in her response.

"I love it " she replied before they giggled together like newly weds.

In the car Amanda had grown restless with all the excitement, a two hour flight and hour drive had taken its tole on her. After all she only 5 years old.

Next to her sat patiently was cage, her 1 year old brother, who despite his age was remarkably linguistic.

Amanda was brunette, like her mother, and cute as a button. _Almost a splitting image _quoted anyone who lay ed eyes upon both her and her mother.

Cage was blonde and seemed to have a permanent grin, a cheerful baby whos hair was as golden as his dad's.

Chad had it all; a job, a beautiful wife and two great kids.

His promotion in the medical profession had moved him here with a payed for house and a great job teaching high school kids at the local college.

However the house seemed far from local, in fact high way and forest was all that they could see. Just a winding road running through thick woodland that stretched on indefinitely.

Despite the isolation it inflicted both Chad and Sonny were no less than in love with the beauty of the landscape and the house it self.

A large modern house that brought back memories from a great child hood.

Sonny's childhood held other, darker stories, but she dared not even think of them.

Across the street was another, almost identical house. It to was alone.

Chad opened the back doors releasing his eager daughter, instinctively she ran straight to a tree swing in the garden.

Chad leaned in, "so nice of you to join us, have a nice sleep?" asked Chad.

Cage nodded pleasantly and smiled. Chad unbuckled him and pulled him from the car.

Outside Sonny was stretching, she was also tired from the journey

Screams of joy cought Chad's attention, Amanda swung higher and higher, she swung over a gravel path lined with rocks that descended into thick woodland.

She looked with a strange curiosity, as she did the rope connecting the tire to the tree became looser and looser.

Chad put Cage down and looked over to Amanda, as he did Sonny popped the trunk revealing a lot of suitcases and a see through container with a cat inside.

Small air holes and a green trim, inside a black cat awaited freedom.

Amanda screamed as she swung higher and higher.

"Careful aman.." began Chad before the inevitable happened.

The string snapped and Amanda hurtled to the floor, once down Amanda sat helpless and sobbed loudly.

Chad and Sonny ran together to her aid. Mothering her and paying no attention to cage he began to wonder.

Hearing the cat purrs he moved round to the back of the car, coming down the road at great speed was a large red truck, too fast to stop, too fast to even see him.

Curious Cage wandered into the road slowly, baby step by baby step.

The truck driver, unawares, his foot down hurtling across the road.

Chad looked back to see Cage wandering slowly onto the road.

His heart stopped and his legs flew into action, he ran as fast as he could to no avail.

The baby stopped dead in its tracks facing the metallic monster.

Before the truck got any closer, an old man swooped him up in his arms and carried him onto Chad's front lawn.

As he did the truck raged past nearly knocking them over with the gust of wind.

"Oh no you dont, not on that road!" said the old man as he saved the child.

Chad finally arrived at the old man with Sonny, Sonny took Cage from the old man can cuddled him close.

"Thank you," tears welling in her eyes. "thank you so much" words couldnt express her appreciation but the old mans face was a sign that he hasnt always been quick enough.

"Thats a bad road, them trucks come up and down here all night and day, youd do good to stay clear" his warning was sincere, as if from past experience.

"My names James, but you can call me Jed." he smiled a yellow smile, teeth stained from years of smoking.

Amanda approached, her knees grazed and a tear still in her eye.

"My mother told me that tears had to be cured, this should do it. " From his jacket pocket he removed a red lolly pop. Amanda saw no evil in his present, shes far too young to understand evil.

Around thirty minutes later they were sat talking together, Amanda was talking to chad about the gravel path.

"Jed, whats down that gravel path?" Asked Chad.

"Ah yes, well thats a good walk with a good story. But that will wait till tomorrow when your more settled in. Its good to see someone in that house again." he was very humble, they couldnt have asked for a better neighbour.

The old man stared down the gravel path, memories flashed before him, he snapped his wrinkled eyelids together then apart agin and they were gone. He knew in his heart he would have to show them down there. But not yet, it can always wait till tomorrow.

**Hope you liked chapter one, i know its not the best storie ever but the ball starts to roll next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to all readers and reviewers**

**I hope you enjoy**

**x x x**

**Pet Sematary**

**Chapter two**

That next day Chad ran fast with blood stained students as they carried him in.

They carried a injured man, blood rained from him to the floor.

They burst into Chad's new workplace and dropped him onto a table.

Chad was calm as he executed everything he had learned. He worked on the injured student.

His neck was clearly broken and his skull was revealed from contact with the pavement.

"What happened to this man?" asked chad as he tried to help.

A student in the background, trying not to get to close, spoke "he was hit by a car, he smacked his head clean of the floor."

In Chad's heart he knew that he was already dead, the rate of blood loss with unmanageable wounds meant he was a gonner.

That didnt stop him trying.

The man rolled over fast and grabbed Chad's wrist.

Chad shocked reeled back in horror. The man looked straight into Chad's eyes with his bloodshot ones.

A line of blood running from his mouth, he spoke. "Chad, the ground is soiled Chad, the ground... is .... soiled!" and with his final words he rolled back over, loosing his grip of chad.

Not yet dead he lay there staring at the ceiling, "How do you know my name?" demanded Chad furious, "How do you know my name!" he shouted.

The mans eyes rolled over to look at Chad, a few blood gurgling laughs were belowed before he finally found death.

Chad was left stunned with fear and confusion.

* * *

Chad arrived home early from work, around 2pm.

The day was bright and humid.

In the front garden sat Sonny and Jed, watching the sun dance on her hair reminded why i took her down that isle.

In her lap sat Cage, playing with a toy truck. Next to her, stroking the cat, sat Amanda in little red checkered dress.

Jed stood up and approached, "Good evening Chad, are you ready to go for that walk?" he asked.

"Come on dad i wanna see whats down there" moaned Amanda. Chad just kept playing with his truck, oblivious to the outside world.

Amanda ran up to Chad and he picked her up, "okay hon, lets go".

He looked to Sonny and saw her smile back.

Together they walked down the gravel path, Cage was stapped to Chad's back in a carrier, Amanda walked hand in hand with Sonny.

Jed walked alongside Chad speaking as they walked.

"Down here is the Pet cemetary, it was here when i was a child and long before."

Chad began to regret the journey, but rather the children see it now than if they stumble upon it alone.

Not long since starting the journey they were already there.

They came to a large door way made of old wood, above a board had been made reading "Pet Sematary".

"What does that say mommy?" asked Amanda.

"Pet cemetary, its spelt wrong but thats what it sais." She glared at Chad, Chad shrugged it off, they need to see this.

Jed entered first, the others followed shortly after.

What they came across was not supprising, however Amanda was in awe with what she saw.

At least a hundred crucifixes spiraling from the centre outwards, they were just two bits of wood nailed together.

Dog collars and cat bells hung from the crosses.

Sonny was disgusted with what she was looking at, "a pet cemetary, built by broken hearted children".

Chad saw an opening in the tree line, blocked by knocked over trees, almost purposely.

"Whats beyond there jed, more crosses?"

Jed's eyes widened when he saw, "nothing, nothing is beyond there and youd do well to stay away."

Jed took a knee next to Amanda, "Now Amanda, do you know what a Cemetary is?"

She shook her head. "Its where the dead... speak." said Jed, Amanda's eyes widened.

"No no not like that..." he laughed as he explained "On their crosses, look here" he pointed to one with a dog collar hanging from it.

It read:

_spot _

_a good dog_

"This was my dog spot back when i was a kid, you see this place isnt scary, its a place of rest. Do you understand?" he asked almost sweetly.

She smiled at the old man and replied "Yes sir".

Chad and Sonny looked at each other proud of their daughter almost.

"Now who wants a cup of tea?" asked Jed smacking his lips.

The family and Jed left the Cemetary, however Chad could not help but look at the opening one last time before leaving.

**Thats all for this chapter,** **I intended to write more however**

**i didnt want to drag on :P**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW**

**x x x **


End file.
